


Introduction of my series of "Kirby of the Stars"

by Redd_ddd



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: It may be a while before the episodes actually get written up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd_ddd/pseuds/Redd_ddd
Summary: This is to announce a Kirby AU I have came up with that is meant to be if I was personally in charge in making a Kirby show, which can easily be resorted to fanfictions.
Kudos: 2





	Introduction of my series of "Kirby of the Stars"

Hello! I have put together an AU for Kirby. No episodes yet as I've yet to get the chance to start writing them down, but this is just to announce that it will happen in the future and the fanfiction writings based on the AU will appear on this site.

[You can find the AU here.](https://www.deviantart.com/reddxxxx/journal/The-elements-of-my-personal-take-on-a-Kirby-show-846414673)

^ That is to give you an idea of the characters you can expect to show up in this series, and how they'll act. 

The "character tags" I posted are some of the more prominent characters.

I feel like I need to think and try to jot down a map to help write the episodes in the future though.. but hopefully the link above could potentially spark interest for what's meant to come.


End file.
